


[podfic] Connected

by Kess



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Fade Sex, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders’ eyes opened hazily as Justice approached. His lower lip was caught between his teeth and – as Hawke grunted softly against his neck and began to move – he tilted his head back and groaned. His back was slightly arched – not straining, not yet, but he would when they were through with him. He’d writhe and pant and he would scream. Justice paced forward, feeling Anders’ arousal sending sparks of desire across their shared mind.</p><p>Written for an anonymous prompt on Tumblr that asked for a fic based on one of Justice's fantasies from my fic Unspoken. Anders/Hawke/Justice threesome in the Fade, pure PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Connected

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Connected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813721) by [Felixbug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixbug/pseuds/Felixbug). 



Felixbug is perfection, as always.

 

[here's the mp3 click to stream, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Age/Connected%20by%20Felixbug.mp3)

 

Sorry bout the metallic sounds, this mic is crap

 

;) enjoy


End file.
